Yuffie
Yuffie é um personagem de Final Fantasy VII. Ela viaja com Leon, a quem ela sempre se refere a pelo seu nome verdadeiro, Squall - isso geralmente provoca irritação em Leon. Ela às vezes se refere a si mesma como a "Grande Ninja Yuffie", empunhando uma grande fuma shuriken como sua arma. Yuffie tem 16 anos de idade no início de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e 17 durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts II. Jiminy Journal ''Kingdom Hearts'' Um mulher ninja que fugiu para a Traverse Town quando seu mundo de origem foi tomada pelo Heartless. Ela permanece forte e alegre em qualquer situação. Ela trabalha com Leon e Aerith para desvendar o segredo da "chave". "Final Fantasy VII" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Uma menina alegre, cuja personalidade desmente suas lembranças dolorosas. Quando ela ainda era jovem os Heartless destruiram sua casa. Nunca parou de por pequenas coisas, Yuffie parece não se incomodar com sua memória também. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VII Um membro do Comitê de Restauração da cidade, uma menina animada que ativamente faz sua parte para manter o controle sobre a cidade. Yuffie encontrou Sora quando ela estava vivendo longe de sua cidade natal. Graças a sua ajuda no passado, os Heartless foram expulsos e ela pode voltar para casa - sendo muito grata a ele. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' Uma menina ninja que vem de Radiant Garden. Sua casa foi cercada pela escuridão, quando ela ainda era muito pequena, e ela teve que fugir com Cid para Traverse Town. Mas alguém tão alegre como Yuffie nunca deixaria este show. Depois de conhecer Sora em Traverse Town, ela lutou bravamente ao lado dele contra a escuridão, e agora ela está de volta em Radiant Garden, duro no trabalho de reconstrução. Desenvolvimento Yuffie papel foi originalmente preenchida por Rikku, mas devido ao fato de que já havia um grande personagem chamado Riku da série, eles decidiram substituí-la por Yuffie. Traços de trajes destinados Rikku permanecer em Yuffie durante Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. No entanto, em Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie usava a roupa que ela usa em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Yuffie, junto com Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, e Leon foram originalmente definido para aparecer em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Mas na versão final eles foram retirados do jogo, porque, de acordo com Nomura, havia linhas de enredo demais já, e que teria ficado confuso. Antes de Kingdom Hearts Yuffie viveu em Radiant Garden, juntamente com Aerith, Leon, e Cid. Malévola assumiu o seu mundo com os Heartless nove anos antes dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts e desde então tem vivido em Traverse Town com seus velhos amigos. Kingdom Hearts Yuffie aparece logo após a batalha de Sora com Leon e arrasta os dois de volta para o motel. Quando Sora acorda no motel confunde Yuffie com Kairi como ele ainda é apenas semi-consciente e se refere a ela como tal Yuffie, levando a observar que Leon "talvez tenha exagerado". Yuffie não desempenha um papel significativo na história, mas ela, juntamente com Leon, disse tudo que Sora queria saber sobre a Keyblade, enquanto no interior do motel Traverse Town. Mais tarde, depois de Sora, Donald e Pateta derrotarem Malévola e seu conselho de vilões, Yuffie, juntamente com Leon, Aerith e Cid finalmente retorna de volta ao seu mundo de origem. Nas competições de luta em Olympus Coliseum, Yuffie é travada inúmeras vezes sozinha e ao lado de Leon. Ela luta principalmente jogando shuriken pequeno e balançando seu maior uma como uma arma, mas ela também é capaz de recuperar a saúde perdida, se ela não for interrompida. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dentro do Castle Oblivion, uma cópia de Yuffie com base em memórias de Sora aparece. Ela não se lembra de Sora, mas o coração de Sora faz com que ela lembre-se, que ela veja como um estranho e conveniente. Ela é mais tarde confundida pela declaração de Sora que sua cidade existe dentro de um castelo castelo. Kingdom Hearts II Yuffie é destaque de forma mais proeminente neste jogo do que os dois anteriores, aparecendo em seu traje do filme Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Ela é a primeira pessoa a encontrar Sora quando chega em Hollow Bastion e leva-os para a casa de Merlin. Lá, ela introduz os amigos íntimos de Traverse Town e o Comitê de Restauração de Hollow Bastion (o último dos quais ela é membro). Ela explica sobre o sistema de defesa da cidade para Sora, Donald e Pateta e, mais tarde no jogo, lutou ao lado de Sora no Trail Ravine durante a invasão de Hollow Bastion. Uma vez que ela e Sora derrotar a área de inimigos, ela o deixa para ajudar Leon e os outros. Como em Kingdom Hearts, ela está disponível para lutar nas taças de torneios do submundo em Olympus Coliseum. Kingdom Hearts Coded Após Data-Sora recolher todos os cartões em Castle Oblivion, Data-Roxas lhe permite abrir a porta final e aprender a verdade por trás da dor. Quando Data-Sora move-se para abrir a porta, ilusões de Leon e Yuffie aparecem para parabenizá-lo por manter seguro Traverse Town, explicando que algo urgente surgiu que eles tinham que lidar. Eles expressam o desejo de um dia trabalhar com ele, e dar-lhe um dispositivo de depuração: Y e um dissipador de calor Belt antes da partida. Outras aparições ''Kingdom Hearts Mangá'' No manga, cenas Yuffie são frequentemente expandidas e sua infantilidade é mostrada em mais detalhes. Isso é estranho porque a maioria das outras cenas são muito dissecadas no mangá. Ela também é indicada para se tornar muito mais séria com a menção de Malévola. Aparência Aparência Yuffie em Kingdom Hearts lembra o seu olhar em Final Fantasy VII, embora ela não tem sua perna thumb|172px|Aparência de Yuffie em Kingdom Hearts.cinta e guarda braço. Yuffie tem cabelo curto e preto e usa uma tiara de metal com duas borlas verdes. Ela usa um lenço amarelo (que nunca esteve presente em seus finais projetos Fantasy VII, é um resquício de Rikku, que era originalmente para preencher o papel de Yuffie), um top tubo verde dois cintos azuis de segurá-lo (ao contrário de suas golas originais ),-shorts castanho curto com outro cinto, solto azul ao redor de sua cintura, meias brancas que chegam a cerca de meio da coxa, sapatos laranja, e mangas de malha em seus braços que desaparecem em laranja, luvas sem dedos, com faixas pretas nas extremidades constritivas. Ela também é vista vestindo esta roupa em Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Em Kingdom Hearts II, as mudanças de Yuffie aparência para combinar com o seu olhar em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Seus olhos são violeta neste jogo, ao contrário do azul-cinza que estavam no primeiro jogo. Yuffie muda seu protetor testa original para uma faixa preta regular com forro branco. Ela veste um descompactado, colete de combate cinza escuro com uma cinta preta pendurada no bolso direito por cima um top azul marinho com branco desenhos florais. Ela usa uma pulseira branca no pulso direito e uma luva, cinza sem dedos em seu braço esquerdo. Seus shorts são um pouco mais escura e tem uma outra cinta preta pendurada do lado esquerdo. Yuffie também veste meias pretas, na altura do joelho com listras brancas no topo debaixo escuras botas castanhas que são um pouco mais curto do que as meias. Em ambos as suas aparições, Yuffie usa seu Shuriken 4-Point de Final Fantasy VII como sua arma. Personalidade Yuffie é hiperativa, mas cansa-se facilmente devido a sua alta energia e movimento rápido. Ela é muito trabalhadora e determinada, definida em reparar a sua casa de Radiant Garden e ajudando Sora em sua batalha contra os inimigos Heartless e outros. Durante a seqüência final, ela tenta entregar um sorvete com Cid, mas é interrompido pelas Gullwings. Ela geralmente é simpática, alegre e brincalhona. Ela é, no entanto, sem traços da original de assinatura de dissimulação e do egoísmo. Abilidades Boss Na batalha, Yuffie usa cortando e jogando ataques semelhantes aos de seu colega de Final Fantasy. Ela também usa "Greased Lightning" para saltar para o ar e lançar uma shuriken. Ela pode até se curar usando sua habilidade "Clear Tranquil". Quando enfurecido ela vai usar "Doom do The Living", onde ela joga uma shuriken gigantesca magicamente infundida a seu oponente. Em Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie pode se teletransportar de sair fumaça e soprando deixa para trás. Ela usa sua shuriken exclusivamente como uma arma de uma estreita faixa desta vez e tem um ataque poderoso, onde ela carrega-lo com magia e deixa-lo voar ao seu redor. Aliada Yuffie pode ser usada nos torneios, mas apenas como um aliado, usando dispositivos de pirataria. Como um aliado, Yuffie é provavelmente o mais fraco aliado disponíveis através do hacking. Origem thumb|left|Aparência de Yuffie em Final Fantasy VII.Yuffie Kisaragi estreou originalmente em Final Fantasy VII como um dos dois personagens secretos que poderiam ser recrutados para o partido se certas condições foram cumpridas, apesar de ela mais tarde se junta ao elenco principal na Compilação. Um ninja nascido no continente ocidental, Wutai, Yuffie ama passar o tempo procurando Matéria, tendo desenvolvido uma obsessão com ela no início de sua infância. de:Yuffie Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de Chain of Memories Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts II Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Categoria:Aliados